TimewornKaiju
For TimewornKaiju's main character in Story Arc Forum Fight, see his Story Arc page. TimewornKaiju's stuff Steven= |-|Alexis= TimewornKaiju (Also known as Steven Fedkin) used a lot of stuff. And some of those stuff were used in the deleted rounds, never to be recovered, if ever, again. This list will list his weapons, summons, and abilities that he has used at least once, especially the ones that he frequently use. Nowadays, several of his abilities and weapons that he uses are named after/based on tropes on TV Tropes and lots of them are references to many works of fiction, allowing a much more diverse and creative arsenal. Frequently used abilities *'Red Miles': His signature attack. Canonically, the most powerful instance of this attack in Homestuck can destroy an entire universe. In Destroy the Godmodder, one of the Red Dragon's forms was a series of tendrils of red energy. So, in Random Forum Fight, the Red Miles are pieces of TimewornKaiju. In case if this attack is used by other entities against TimewornKaiju, then he'll just gain more mass from the pieces of the Red Dragon they just created. *'Gravity Wave:' An energy wave that's launched at incoming objects, pushing them away. It works like this. * Crusher Barrier: Imitated from Sonar553's various types of barriers. It's a barrier that surrounds the target and then quickly implodes (closes in), crushing the victim. It works like Asgore's rings of fire, like this. The barriers have holes, but they implode really fast and they also spin. **'Deathfield:' The opposite of the Crusher Barrier. It's a barrier that continuously expands. Touch it for even a little bit, and the entities that touch it will get disintegrated. **Once the target touches this barrier, the holes immediately closes, trapping them inside it until the barrier is broken by an outside force. **The strength of the barrier is proportional to the strength of the target. *'Sphere of Destruction:' A fireball on steroids. It's basically a miniature star, which is still really large. It lookslike this. *'Iron Fist:' A giant, floating medieval gauntlet that works like Master Hand from Super Smash Bros. An Iron Fist is summoned whenever TimewornKaiju is unable to use his limbs because they're somehow decapitated, or he's in a form that only has legs or no limbs. While normally giant, Iron Fists can change their sizes at will. Their main use is to carry weapons, but they can punch or slap something as well. Its name comes from the idiom, "rule with an iron fist". **'Gem-Charged Iron Fist:' An Iron Fist that has been enhanced by the Power Gem to be able to go toe-to-toe with the likes of boss entities, godly weapons, and planet-destroying attacks. When gem-enhanced, these fists have greatly increased defenses, and have higher chances to hold some of the more-powerful weapons. Usually, they're used to punch something that's really powerful when TimewornKaiju's current form is too big or has no hands, or they're used to auto-counter something in order to force them to use more of their arsenal instead of using the same weapon over and over again. *'Ladder to Hell:' Sensing his impending "demise", TimewornKaiju grows "a few" extra health meters. *'Mercy Breaker:' TimewornKaiju breaks the Mercy Button, like this. The Mercy Button is a metaphysical concept that's "always there", but barely anyone in RFF knows it's there. Once broken, the affected player(s)/entities won't be spared from the Red Dragon's wrath at all, and will be unable to flee from TimewornKaiju until either side is defeated. Will only use this ability if he's sure that he'll win, or against someone who breaks the rules. *'Detonate:' When an entity that TimewornKaiju summoned turns out to be worse than he thought, he snaps his fingers, causing that entity to explode. Sometimes, he just normally de-summon them, though. He'll usually use these on original entities instead of entities that were summoned from other works of fiction. He uses this because he thinks everything's better with explosions. *'The OP Scale:' An intangible concept Anti-Godmodders has access to. OP Scales are used to gauge the power of players, attacks, weapons, entities, and other objects. Anti-Godmodding tool. **If something actually hits without incident, the OP Scale will simply gauge its power level and move on. (Objects that don't break the rules). **However, if something is so overpowered that its OP level exceeds the OP Scale's maximum OP Scale, the OP Scale rolls back over to 0 and directly interferes with the object, causing it to have a power level of 0 and fail. (Something that's too overpowered, such as impenetrable barriers). **The most powerful (but defeatable) entities possible will always be just below the OP Scale's maximum so they are never in danger of rolling over to 0. Weapons, Accessories & Other Equipment *'Solar Eruption:' The most powerful flail in Terraria. This version of Solar Eruption is created when Btd456Creeper molecularly bonded the Sun to TimewornKaiju, only for Steven to turn the Sun into this weapon and replace the Sun with another star. **'Old Scratch:' Named after one of the Devil's nicknames, and also Doc Scratch from Homestuck. Crafted from a green star that's nearly twice as big as our universe, this vastly more powerful version of Solar Eruption is a green flail with a powerful green aura. Once it hits something, it causes a massive nuclear explosion at whatever it hits, This nuclear explosion can effortlessly annihilate the strongest element in the Multiverse. ***In case if someone has managed to dodge/block it, it still makes contact with the ground/shield, which also cause an explosion. ***As a side effect of using this weapon of mass destruction, it causes the fabric of reality to break and open several dimensional rifts as a result, and things that are summoned through the rifts can be pretty random, but always powerful. *'Wave Motion Gun:' A powerful superlaser best described as "a laser beam on steroids." Comes in the form of a ship weapon, a human-sized laser cannon, a laser turret, or even a precise barbering tool. *'Blade of Equilibrium:' A sword made from the element of Equilibrium. Essentially a lightsaber that's created by combining light and darkness, resulting in an element that's 108 times stronger than light and dark combined. **'Oblitinium Equilibrium:' After obtaining the Oblitinium Sword from Type: Sparky, TimewornKaiju fused that sword with the Blade of Equilibrium. Originally, the Blade of Equilibrium was a lightsaber that entirely consists of negative photons, or 'dark light'. These negative photons can split into positive photons (light) and 'skotons' (from the Greek word for 'darkness', skotia). ***But now, it's a sword made from a purple-colored metal that's also the strongest element in Universe 7 (AKA our universe). In addition, it's also sharpened to a single atom. ***And not only that, it's still emitting negative photons from the blade itself. Therefore, it's surrounded by (from outer to inner auras), a white aura, a black aura, and a grey aura. ***So, if the negative photons couldn't cut the target, then the sharpened Oblitinium will help them to do so. *'Destruction Blasters:' A stronger version of Gaster Blasters (which are used by Sans from Undertale). They're red dragon skulls with blue eyes that shoot Crimson Superlasers, which are capable of disintegrating anything that stands in its way for too long. *'Injustice Armor:' Obtained from Type: Sparky. It's a set of armor made of the Anti-Godmodding Spear material. It grants incredible resistance to everything, but does not have the anti-godmodding properties of the original. It looks like Undyne's armor, but it's red-colored with an orange glow. **'Spear Morph:' Allows the user to morph into an Injustice Spear at will. This ability works like a Devil Fruit from One Piece (in this case, Yari Yari no Mi, or Spear-Spear Fruit), for there are many ways of utilizing the ability to morph into a spear. It's basically TimewornKaiju's version of Sweg Dragon's Phantasmal Hyperspear. ***The user can also summon clones of themselves to morph into spears as well. ***A clone (or the user themselves) can morph into multiple spears. ***The maximum number of spears are unlimited. There can be as many as 1 to 1,000,000 spears. ***A spear's size can range from molecular to galaxy-sized. ***A spear's length varies from the length of a ruler to the length of the Sun. ***Instead of the entire body, the user can turn their body parts, such as fingers, arms, legs, or even a hair string, into a spear as well. ***The user can shoot spears from anywhere on their body, but it's usually their fingers, palms, fists, or back. **'Vlad's Armor:' Created by fusing the Injustice Armor with Sparky's All-Killing Spear. Its design resembles a red-colored version of Undyne the Undying's armor, with an orange glow again. It has a black, broken heart on the breastplate, and one on each glove. The hearts are upside-down as well. **'Frost Impaler's Armor:' Created by fusing Vlad's Armor with an Ice Armor given by Type: Sparky. This armor regulates its wearer's body temperature, rendering them immune to the cold. Keep in mind that it can only increase the temperature, not decrease it, so it won't protect its user from the heat. Aside from this slight addition, it also has the powers of Hie Hie no Mi: Ice-Ice Fruit, which allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice at will. It also upgrades the Injustice Spears into Frost Impaler's Spears, which is still the same, except they're now extra-frosty. ***It works like the Injustice Armor, except the Injustice Spears can now drain the blood, or whatever life force they have, from their victim. The spears will explode after draining enough blood or right after they're pulled out of their victims by any means, such as simply pulling it out or making it disappear/disintegrating it. ***They're unable to be teleported once they impale their targets, because doing so will cause the spear to explode, damaging its victim. *'Shield of Evil:' Obtained from Type: Sparky. It's a sentient, red and black riot shield made of pure, solid evil. It's a rectangle that has a red eye, and it's always as tall as the user's current size. It blocks random attacks that's aimed at its user. It continuously orbits around the user, and once equipped, it will not stop orbiting the user, ever, until it's de-summoned or destroyed. It can only take certain damage from attacks before getting destroyed. *'Raijin's Halo:' (Totally not stolen from Zan Partizanne from Kirby Star Allies, or Enel from One Piece). A large ring attached to the user's back, which holds three Thunder Drums which are capable of launching electric-based attacks. Such as Voltage Spheres, which are explosive orbs of pure electricity, that are capable of being launched from the Thunder Drums in a rapid occasion. Or Thundering Wrath, which is a powerful electrical laser launched from the ring itself, infused with the power of all the three drums. *'Ordeal of the Masked King:' (Totally not stolen from Masked Dedede). A hammer made of Ultimatum, a crimson-colored metal that's the strongest element of Universe 6, which is even stronger than Oblitinium. Aside from being a really strong hammer, it also has an entire arsenal of weapons hidden inside it. ** Tremor Slam/Tremor Swing: The peen (backside) of the hammer opens up to reveal a jet engine. The jet engine then activates, making an otherwise normal swing from this hammer (which is already absurdly strong) 100 times more powerful, enough to cause an entire continent to shatter into small islands in a single slam, and enough to fling a 100-km tall colossus into the orbiting star in a single swing. ** Hunter Missiles: The face of the hammer opens up and launches a barrage of AI-controlled homing/guided missiles at its targets. Said missiles will transform into drills, in order to drill through the enemy's shields or armor, and once it reaches a vital spot of the target, then it'll explode in a 5-meters radius. ** Photoviscerator: The face of the hammer opens up to reveal that it's also an incredibly powerful flamethrower. The hammer fires a stream of exoflames, which is exaggeratedly described as "capable of literally melting everything". Said exoflames causes the victims to be burning with hellfire and holy fire at the same time, while they are frozen in place and are slowly being rotten from the inside out by nanomachines. *'Infinity Gauntlet:' The Infinity Gauntlet was designed to hold six of the 'soul gems', better known as the Infinity Gems. When used in combination their already impressive powers make the wearer able to do anything he/she wants. In case if the Marvel Cinematic Universe version of the gauntlet is present, then this version of the Infinity Gauntlet will be of the comic book universe origin. **'Time Gem (Orange):' Total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. It can also be used as a weapon by trapping enemies or entire worlds in unending loops of time. **'Space Gem (Purple):' The space gem allows its user to manipulate space anyway one sees fit. Its most basic powers allow one to teleport themselves and others any place they can picture in their mind regardless of distance or preventive measures such as walls or spells. It can increase the speed of the user. It can also create wormholes/portals/dimensional rifts. Its more powerful abilities allow one to appear in multiple places at once, altering the distance between objects contrary to the laws of physics. **'Soul Gem (Green):' Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. ***The Soul Gem is sentient; it has a desire to collect souls ***The gem can attack another's soul in various ways ***The gem can reveal information by peering into another's soul or using the 'Cold Light of Truth' ***The gem can trap souls inside itself in an idyllic world. ***The gem's wielder can access the memories and skills of those imprisoned within Soul World ***The gem can revert beings to their natural state. ***The gem protects its wielder from soul-based attacks. ***The gem can disrupt the anima of a soul with a karmic blast rendering the target temporarily unconscious. Certain beings are immune to this attack. **'Reality Gem (Yellow):' The Reality Gem allows its user to alter reality to what one wants or break the laws of reality and logic such as making 2 + 2 = 5, as well as the laws of physics. Minor uses allow one to resurrect the dead, distort reality around someone so it is incomprehensible, or other things that would normally be impossible. **'Power Gem (Red):' Increased strength and durability, enhances virtually any known superhuman ability, energy manipulation. It also supplies the other gems with their power / energies. **'Mind Gem (Blue):' Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. **'Weakness:' One thing the Infinity Gauntlet cannot do is work outside the Universe it comes from. The Gauntlet from 616 will only work in the 616 universe so on and so forth. It is also incapable of being used to destroy itself. Summons 'SIS Conqueror' The prototype of Scourge-class Elemental Supertitan. It can use elemental powers in space, gain new powers as the plot demands, and it's nigh-invulnerable from the outside. The only way to destroy this ship is to teleport inside it and kill the Kerbal Kommander. *'UmbraLux Cannon:' One of SIS Conqueror's many superweapons. It's a vastly improved version of the superlaser that once defeated the Broken God. It combines the power of Light and Darkness to create the element of Equilibrium, which is 108 times more powerful than light and dark combined. It's the most powerful version of the Wave Motion Gun so far. The UmbraLux Cannon's attack consists of three parts: *#'Equilibrium Hyperlaser:' Made from light and dark, and is 108 times stronger than both of them combined. Faster-than-light, homing, dimensional-breaching (follows its target into another dimension by breaching into it), and capable of destroying both Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxy at the same time. The main part of the attack. *#'Umbral Spheres of Destruction:' Spheres of Destruction made from darkness, which are created around the Hyperlaser and launched at the target, with each of them capable of destroying the Moon itself. *#'Photon Miles:' Red Miles made of light split from the Hyperlaser. White tendrils of destruction, which follow multiple targets at once and impale them with the same force as the Red Miles. *'Alien Commanders:' This capital ship is so enormous that the Kerbal Kommander alone wouldn't be unable to command its crew, so he needs to have high-ranking officers in his command. *#''Astralle, the Jovian Adversary.'' Birthplace: Jupiter. She's a purple, gaseous humanoid capable of teleporting objects, shooting fireballs, and spewing poison gas. Deceased. *#''Glacius, the Neptunian Cryomancer''. Birthplace: Neptune. He's a blue, levitating jellyfish capable of telekinesis, freezing objects, surviving absolute zero temperature, shattering frozen objects like they were ice sculptures, and is immune to poisonous gas. *#''Vylona, the Mercurian Manipulator''. Birthplace: Mercury. She's an elemental composed of both fire and ice. She can manipulate both fire and ice, change the room temperature, and control Frostfire. *#''Aquarius, the Enceladean Juggernaut''. Birthplace: Enceladus, one of Saturn's moons. He's a sea dragon whose skin is literally made of titanium. He's capable of blasting high-pressure water, and cutting diamond with his retractable claws. He can also shapeshift into a humanoid form he's comfortable with. *#''Infernus, the Venusian Incinerator''. Birthplace: Venus. He's an infernal dragon who can manipulate Hellfire, which can't be extinguished by water, and can burn something that's supposed to be fireproof or made of fire. He can shapeshift into a humanoid form he's comfortable with. *#''Zadimus, the Uranian Destructor''. Birthplace: Uranus. He's a Uranium Golem that's really powerful and really tough. Deceased. His powers include: *#*'Fusion:' Just a cheap tactic to make weak characters stronger. He can permanently fuse an entity with another entity, significantly increasing their power level. *#*'Fission:' He can split someone into two weaker entities, this includes fusions and non-fusions. *#*'Nuke 'em:' Shoots a homing nuke at something. He can adjust the power of the nukes, so they won't be too powerful or too weak. A max-power nuke can blow up a planet. *#*'Acute radiation syndrome:' Staying near a Uranian without any form of protection can cause lots of health problems. Full list here. *#*'Gamma Beam:' A beam of gamma rays is fired at the target. This works more like a gamma ray burst (death rays fired from black holes that can vaporize planets) rather than radiation therapy. *#*'Teleportation:' Turns gaseous and teleports to somewhere else. Like this. *#*'Self-Destruct:' If you kill him, he'll explode, annihilating everything destructible in his vicinity. *#''Tryxera, the Ionian Executioner''. Birthplace: Io, one of Jupiter's moons. She's a female demon who wears obsidian armor. She can cause eruptions and earthquakes by stomping. For close combat, she has retractable demonic claws, which are made of unknown, non-metallic elements that can only be found in Hell. Deceased. *#''Nerina, the Europan Knight''. Birthplace: Europa, one of Jupiter's moons. She's a fish woman best described as an Undyne ripoff. She wears Adamantite armor from Terraria, giving her increased damage and speed. Her main attack is throwing various types of energy spears. She can regenerate if it's raining, or when she's submerged in water. Deceased. *#''Desira, the Callistoan Bomber.'' Birthplace: Callisto. She's a gaseous humanoid from Callisto who's made of carbon dioxide. Her presence pollutes the air around her. Her main power is Force Choke. Her weapons are various types of bombs. Cluster bombs, C4, disguised bombs, elemental bombs, etc. Deceased. *#''Cebez, the Super Martian''. Birthplace: Mars. Once an ordinary Martian Trooper, he's a Martian who basically went Super Saiyan because he got trolled really hard by 404 found's boxes-inside-boxes prank. He mainly uses ki attacks, such as those that were used by Dragon Ball characters. 'Zephyr-class Implacable Fighters' A squad of 3-5 fighter aircraft deployed against 404 found's X-34 Gunship/Mobile Air Support. Each fighter can equip any weapon they want, but not weapons that are too overpowered. #'Zeph-1 Mayhem:' Missile Specialist. He can shoots barrages of Hunter Missiles, which are smart enough to wait for the X-34's Hard Shield to dissipate before charging at it. #*'Payload:' His ultimate ability. Designed to bypass the enemy's defenses by teleporting a powerful bomb into the enemy ship, destroying it from the inside. The bomb has many layers of protection against disarming, but can be disarmed. Named after Dex Arson's song, Payload. #'Zeph-2 Ripley:' Melee Specialist. Equipped with Drill Engines, which are ship engines that allow the fighter to spin rapidly, drilling through the enemy's shields. #*'Beast Mode:' His ultimate ability. It's basically Super Saiyan by any other name. Drastically increases Ripley's power level and allows him to shoot ki blasts without any weapons. Named after Dex Arson's song, Beast Mode. #'Zeph-3 Huntress:' Stealth Specialist. Equipped with a Giga Cannon, which is an artillery gun designed to attack the enemy ship from a long distance. Also equipped with a Cloaking Generator that makes her invisible and hides her from enemy radar, and a Repel Field Generator that can only repel attacks for a while before needing to cooldown. #*'Ludicrous Speed:' Her ultimate ability. Her speed goes past lightspeed and Ridiculous Speed, eventually reaching Ludicrous Speed. She uses this to relentlessly hunt down her prey. The name of this ability is a reference to both Spaceballs and a song by F-777, Ludicrous Speed. #'Zeph-4 Gemini:' Cloning Specialist. Equipped with a Gemini Module, which is used to create energy clones of himself. His energy clones can combine together to create various things, such as a Containment Barrier. #'Zeph-5 Nero:' Star Specialist. Equipped with a Solar Module that allows him to create and control a Homing Star, which can be used as a nearly-unstoppable homing projectile or a wrecking ball that can protect its master from enemy attacks. #*'Sphere of Destruction:' His ultimate ability. The current Homing Star grows 25 times larger and becomes much more powerful, and then Nero fuses with the sphere. Lasts 3 turns. #**'Energy Absorption:' The Sphere of Destruction can absorb energy attacks. But absorbing too much energy will have dangerous consequences for his allies. #**'Solar Lightning:' if it absorbs too much energy, it'll become unstable and fire bolts of Solar Lightning at random entities in the same fight, no matter if they're friends or foes. If an ally becomes a victim of Solar Lightning, they'll have to react or else they'll get severely damaged. 'Omega P.E.K.K.A.' The clone of Mini P.E.K.K.A (The Wikia user, not the troop from Clash Royale). It's a Godzilla-sized, black PEKKA with red eyes. *'Star Wrath:' Omega PEKKA's sword. This gigantic version of an endgame sword in Terraria can be used to slash foes for massive damage, or use various abilities with it. **'Star Shower': Omega PEKKA rapidly swings its sword around, causing "stars" to fall on its enemies, damaging them, like this. **[http://i.imgur.com/2GTD2.gif Final Cutter:] Omega PEKKA charges its sword and slams it to the ground, creating a shockwave that moves forward, damaging anything that stands in its way. **[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/SwordBeam Sword Beam:] Omega PEKKA charges its sword and swing it, creating an energy wave powerful enough to cut an iceberg. *'Wave Motion Guns:' Omega PEKKA unveils its two laser cannons installed on its shoulders, then the WMGs fire at their target(s) with blue superlasers, dealing massive damage. *'Mini PEKKA Battalion:' Omega PEKKA summons a group of 12 Mini PEKKAs to assault its targets. *'Plasma Blast:' Omega PEKKA fire a powerful plasma ball at its target, dealing massive splash damage. It's similar to the one that's shot by a Sparky in Clash Royale, but this one is 25 times stronger. *'Chain Lightning:' A normal PEKKA's weakness is the fact that it can only attack one entity at a time, and it attacks slowly. This elite PEKKA solves that problem with this attack; by firing lightning bolts from its horns that continuously jumps from one target to another for 100 times. *'Horn Lasers:' If it has absorbed some sort of energy with its horns, then it'll counter the next attack with these lasers. *'Crimson Barrage:' In case if its foes are immune to electricity, then it'll attack them by firing a barrage of red orbs from its eyes, which are made from energy of destruction. *'Overcharged Sword:' The Omega PEKKA charges its sword so much that the next 3 attacks used with the Sword will deal double damage. This ability has a 3 turns cooldown. *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DynamicEntry Dynamic Entry:] Every time it enters a fight with someone, it'll make its presence known by jumping on its target, crushing it like a goomba with its gigaton weight. *'Overcharge:' An ability inherited from Super P.E.K.K.A. Once the Omega PEKKA is defeated, it'll overload its systems, and explodes with the force of a nuke. *'Speed Module:' Omega PEKKA has a module that allows it to manipulate its speed and jump really high. It can't fly with this module since it's not a Flight Module. *'Teleportation Module:' Version 2 is equipped with this module, so they'll be relentless and near-unstoppable in their mission to hunt down their target. *'Impervium Armor:' Omega PEKKA's armor is made from a metallic compound that was removed from Starbound, this armor grants the Omega PEKKA insanely high HP and defense. *'Coke Immunity:' After the prototype's humiliating defeat by Type: Sparky, it won't be defeated by such an attack again. *'Hyperspace Arsenal:' Omega PEKKA is bigger on the inside, and it has countless weapons inside it. This passive ability makes it possible for it to equip another weapon in case if its sword gets destroyed. It can also unveil more installed weapons with this passive ability. Passive abilities *As a Dragon, TimewornKaiju is immune to Snuffles' Spiritual Hyperdeath attack. *'To Hell and Back:' When he "dies", TimewornKaiju simply teleports to his pocket dimension, also known as Hell, and then he respawns by teleporting back to the battlefield. *'Combat Clairvoyance: '''TimewornKaiju reads a post and prepare to counter or dodge it, it's like seeing into the future. Spoils of War TimewornKaiju got these rewards for finally defeating Sweg in his raid, and being the one who contributed to the raid the most. These cannot be stolen, taken away from him, or exploited, by anyone but TimewornKaiju himself. They're enchanted with a special thief-proof godmodder-level curse that, 100%, prevents anyone or anything else from touching, destroying, or interfering with the loot. No exceptions. * '''Draconic Amulet:' With the power and guidance of this amulet, all you have to do is call, and the full force and power of the Draconium Universe will fight by your side. * True Yharim's Crystal: This mythical crystal can absorb the abilities of whatever it defeats, and use them as its own. It's already powered with the abilities of everything slain within the raid, giving it dozens of special abilities. * Raid Key: Used to directly control the summoned entities during the raid, and can also be used as a Keyblade. Category:Random Forum Fight Players